happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nutty
Name: Nutty Gender: Male Animal: Mental Squirrel Color: Light Green Episode: 32 TV Count: 2 Kill Count: 15 Deaths: 27 (23 from Episodes, 3 from Smoochies, 1 from Music Video) First Appearance: Nuttin Wrong With Candy First Death: Nuttin' Wrong with Candy First Victim: Lumpy from Concrete Solution Voice Actor: Michael "Lippy" Lipman Nutty is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character bio A yellow-green squirrel with one yellow diamond shaped marking on his head and a large curled-up tail that moves when he's excited. Nutty has an addiction for candy or anything that is sugary. He has a big swirly lollipop, candy cane, small all-day sucker, and a candy apple stuck to his fur, which he even treats as his wardrobe, as evidenced in Chew Said a Mouthful, although this sometimes changes. In his debut in the episode Nuttin' Wrong with Candy the candy attached to his fur fell off, therefore Nutty was seen without candy stuck to him for the first time. One of his eyes resembles googly eyes and the other bears a slight resemblance to Flippy's 'flipped-out' eyes. It's apparent that his googly eye is an amblyopia, or lazy eye, as it's almost always looking down and drops down whenever he looks somewhere else. As a result of his huge sugar intake he is often hyperactive and jittery, and giggles more than he talks (sometimes he even giggles while he dies). He was first heard saying that he wishes for a scrumptious lollipop in As You Wish. One drop of sugar makes him hyper to the point that he could create a tornado like "Taz the Tasmanian Devil". He sometimes foams at the mouth when deprived of candy or any other sugar-related items. As seen in the False Alarm episode, he can go insane due to long hours without candy. It also shows that once he loses one addiction he can start a new one almost immediately, hinting he probably has an addictive personality. Nutty will do whatever it takes to get the sugar he wants. If he doesn't get what he wants he becomes very irate. Nutty will eat other types of "food" occasionally (like in Class Act, when he eats part of Sniffles' body, thinking it was a candy cane, or in Concrete Solution when he eats a whole bag of cement mix, mistaking it for a bag sugar), but it's a very rare case. He will also eat regular food, like pancakes, but he usually drenches them in syrup first. He is one of the few characters to have an account on the website MySpace, where it mentions he has fourteen dental cavities. This is probably not helped the fact that he brushes his teeth with a lollipop and sugar, and uses soda as mouthwash. He drinks coffee ground from jellybeans and still has to add more than a bowlful of sugar to the beverage to make it sweet enough for him. In the Second Serving DVD, he has his own breakfast cereal called "Sugar Frosted Nutty Honey", but there are hardly any cereal pieces in it - the picture only shows a large pile of sugar in the bowl. Nutty can be seen eating this cereal in Concrete Solution. Nutty is usually featured in episodes which revolve around candy, except for Eye Candy, where Toothy was used instead. It was rumored that when Eye Candy was made, Nutty had already been prominently featured in another episode, which was why that choice was made. Nutty's love of candy has often led to the demise of both himself and others, but it is his hyperactive personality that has made him one of the show's most memorable characters. Nutty cares more about candy than his friends. In Party Animal, he pushes aside an allergy-stricken Flaky to consume chocolate. In A Sucker for Love, Pt. One he tried to steal a lollipop from Cub. He seems to lack common sense (which is evidenced in many episodes), something that commonly leads to his death. His deaths usually involve his mouth, getting impaled, getting crushed, split apart, shredded, or breathing problems. The only episodes he has survived in are Nuttin' but the Tooth, I Get a Trick Out of You, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, (debatably) Who's to Flame?, Mime to Five, A Change of Heart, In a Jam, A Sucker for Love, Pt. One (but not part two), and Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode. Nutty Episodes Famous Deaths *Nuttin' Wrong with Candy *Sweet Ride *Icy You *Concrete Solution *Chew Said a Mouthful Starring Roles *Nuttin' Wrong with Candy *Nuttin' But the Tooth *Sweet Ride *Class Act *Icy You *Concrete Solution *Chew Said a Mouthful *A Sucker For Love Pt. 1 *A Sucker For Love Pt. 2 *Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm Episode Featuring Roles *I Get a Trick Out of You *Remains to be Seen *Stealing the Spotlight *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Take a Hike *Dunce Upon a Time *See What Develops *Aw, Shucks! *A Sight For Sore Eyes *Wipe Out! *Easy Comb, Easy Go *In a Jam *Double Whammy pt.1 *The Carpal Tunnel of Love *Youtube Live Promo Appearance Roles *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *From Hero to Eternity *Party Animal *Ipso Fatso *Who's to Flame? *As You Wish *A Change Of Heart *Mime to Five Occupations and Careers #Christmas play actor - Class Act #Grocer - See What Develops #Auditioning Musician - In a Jam Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Nuttin' Wrong with Candy: Crushed by vending machine, then impaled by its coils. #Sweet Ride: Head gets stuck in beehive; stung by hundreds of bees. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Icy You: Head is crushed by automatic doors. #Remains to be Seen: Killed in the truck crash. Revived as a zombie, and dies again when Flippy's brain explodes. #Stealing the Spotlight: After mistaking Lumpy's Christmas lights for candy and eating them, Lumpy yanks on what's left of the cord and pulls out Nutty's digestive system in the process. #Nutty's Party Smoochie Toy: Burnt to death. #Nutty's Party Smoochie Gift: Strangled by balloons. #Nutty's Party Smoochie Treat: Dies of carbon monoxide (CO) poisoning from the gas released by a go-cart. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Impaled on ring toss pole. #From Hero to Eternity: Body messily splattered over treehouse along with Sniffles. #Party Animal: Cored like an apple by Flippy, while spinning in a Taz-like tornado. #Ipso Fatso: Sliced to pieces by glass shards (along with Russell). #Concrete Solution: Ripped vertically in half by falling bridge. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in an explosion (Debatable). #As You Wish!: Chokes on a giant lollipop. #Take a Hike: Sliced to pieces by a grizzly bear. #Dunce Upon a Time: Cut with axe by Giggles. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Crushed by a car under a car magnet. #See What Develops: Drowns in store. #Aw, Shucks!: Head and arms knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Sliced to pieces by kite string. #Wipe Out!: Impaled by a sea urchin and then drowned in a small pool of water. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Head impaled on sprinkler. #Double Whammy: Flippy shoots water into Nutty's mouth until his head explodes. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Impaled on pipes. #A Sucker For Love Pt. 2: Run over by an ambulance driven by The Mole and impaled on a spiked speedbump. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Deaths and injuries depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted or burned. Seen on Comics #Ice-Scream: Lumpy pours acid into the chocolate ice-cream. He ate it and it burns away his torso. Seen in Arcade Games #Sugar High: Falls from high height, and splatters on the ground. #Hot Potato: Blown up by Flippy's grenade. #Fire Escape: Falls out of a burning building to his death. #Sweet Ride: Crashes into a few signs when riding a push scooter. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #Nuttin' but the Tooth: Toothy drills through his mouth, his lower jaw gets torn off with the floss to get the tooth out. #A Sucker for Love pt. 1: Hits a gumball machine with a trash can, shattering the glass. Chews the gum with the shards and blows a bubble, but it pops on his face, inserting the shards into it. #Happy Tree Friends False Alarm Episode: Impaled with numerous candy canes. Additional #Winter Break DVD Cover: When Nutty takes a bite of a candy cane, he breaks his teeth. Numbers of Kills *Cuddles - 1 (Concrete Solution) *Giggles - 0 *Toothy - 2 (Concrete Solution; Chew Said a Mouthful) *Lumpy - 1 (Concrete Solution) *Petunia - 1 (False Alarm Episode) *Handy - 0 *Sniffles - 0 *Pop - 0 *Cub - 1 (Concrete Solution) *Flaky - 2 (Concrete Solution; Chew Said a Mouthful) *The Mole - 1 (False Alarm Episode) *Disco Bear - 1 (Chew Said a Mouthful) *Russell - 1 (Concrete Solution) *Lifty - 1 (False Alarm Episode) *Shifty - 1 (False Alarm Episode) *Mime - 1 (Concrete Solution) *Cro-Marmot - 1 (Concrete Solution debatable) *Flippy - 0 *Splendid - 0 *Generic Tree Friends - 0 *Others - 0 Trivia *Nutty was the first character to die in the TV series premiere. *Nutty has rabies which is mentioned in the "Collect Them All" section of the First Blood DVD. *After Nutty got killed in A Sight for Sore Eyes, Russell mistook his googly eye as his contact lens. Because Russell saw that his kite was made of Candy, this is evidence that Nutty may see everything as candy because of his eyes. *Nutty's googly eye is originally his left eye. But in some episodes he appears in, his googly eye switches sides on his face, either right or left, like Lumpy's mismatched antlers change positions. *Nutty rides a push scooter in Sweet Ride and a motor scooter in The Carpal Tunnel of Love. *He has a candy cane pattern on a lot of things he owns (e.g., his surfboard in Wipe Out). *In the False Alarm Bonus Cartoon, after Nutty left the rehab center, he was seen wearing a necktie, had hair, and no longer had lazy eye. *Nutty, unlike most characters, doesn't have Pac-man-like eyes. *Nutty is one of the playable characters in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (which coincedentally happens to have a viewable episode of which he starred in). Category:Characters Category:Main Characters